Philoctetes
Philoctetes, better known as Phil, is an old Satyr (half-man and half-goat) infamous for training heroes who more often than not end up as failures. He appears as the deuteragonist in the 1997 Disney film, Hercules, and its television series. He was voiced by Danny Devito, who would later voice The Lorax. and Robert Costanzo in the television series and in later appearances. Role At the command of his father, Hercules travels to Phil's island with Pegasus to begin his training. He stumbles upon Phil watchingNymphs bathing, angering the Satyr when they flee at his arrival. Hercules introduces himself and his purpose, though Phil refuses to hear his plea, insisting he had retired with the many failures he had trained in the past. Even with a tremendous display of strength and the claim that he is the son of Zeus, Phil refuses to believe him or train him. It isn't until a lightning bolt comically strikes Phil that he settles on taking the young teenager into his hands. Years of training pass under Phil's counsel before he declares Hercules ready to begin his work. They begin flying to Thebes, a rough city in Greece, before being sidetracked by the cry of a damsel in distress. After Megara is rescued, Phil flirts with her but is rejected, distrusting her immediately. The trio of Pegasus, Hercules, and Phil then continue their flight to the misfortunate city, where Phil loses his patience with the disrespect shown by the citizens there. It isn't until Hercules defeats Hades' Hydra that Phil receives recognition for his efforts. From there on, Phil keeps Hercules on a strict schedule while enjoying the benefits of wealth and glory. When Hercules goes off to train and accidentally leaves his mentor behind in a garden, Phil witnesses Meg speaking with Hades, who had Meg seduce Hercules in order to learn of a possible weakness. Phil hurries to the stadium in which Hercules is training and insists that Meg is tricking him. Hercules ignores him the first few times before becoming so overcome with anger that, to his own horror, he slaps Phil. At this, Phil gives up on Hercules and attempts to return home to his island during Hercules' most vulnerable hour. It takes Meg to convince Phil to forgive his student and help as the Titans attacked. Hercules prevails in the end, and instead of becoming a god as he had often dreamed, he stays on Earth with Phil, Pegasus, and Meg. He is overcome by a sense of unrivaled pride when the stars form a constellation in the shape of Hercules and a man shouts, "That's Phil's boy!", giving him a true sense of fulfillment as a trainer. Gallery Phil's dream.jpg|"I had a dream once. I dreamt that I'd train the greatest hero there ever was. So great in fact, that the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars. And then people would say "That's Phil's boy!"...Ah but dreams are for rookies." Phil training Hercules.jpg Philoctetes-disney-males-19173736-1263-672.jpg|"Next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes!" Earth to Herc!.jpg|"Earth to Herc! Hello? Come in, Herc!" Won by a landslide!.png|"Ya did it, kid! Ya did it! Ya won by a landslide!" hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7184.jpg|"You're already on my list, sister! SO DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Phil leaves after Herc hits him in a rage.jpg|Phil leaves in Herc's darkest hour after Herc hits him in a blind rage Phil's noble choice.jpg|Phil convinced by Meg to return and help the weak Hercules Giving up is for rookies.jpg|"Givin' up is for rookies! I came back 'cause i'm not quittin' on ya! I'm willin' to go the distance. How bout you?" Hercules & Phil mourning over Meg.jpg|Herc & Phil sobbing over Meg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9935.jpg Aphrodite kisses Phil.jpg|Aphrodite kisses Phil Phil's dream fullfilled.jpg|Phil's dream fulfilled hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10337.jpg Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Retired Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Womanizer Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Artiodactyls Category:Comic Relief Category:Partners in Training Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes